HAL KESUKAAN RIVAILLE
by Ayano Rezovka Magnolia
Summary: Setiap orang pasti memiliki hal yang disukai bukan? Begitu pula Rivaille Ackerman Dedicated for Rivaille's birthday :3 Levi x Eren


**Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Levi Hechou kemarin (telat) tak apalah XDD**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I JUST WARN YOU IT'S RATED M AND YAOI, **

**KALAU GA SUKA MENDING GA USAH DIBACA XD **

**Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, tidak menerima flame!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama, **

**Yupi belong to PT. YUPI INDO JELLY GUM (Mantan karyawannya nih wkwkwk)**

**Cast : Rivaille, Harem!Eren**

**Warning : Rated M (BL), M-Preg, Yaoi, AU, Typos**

**Enjoy! **

**Ayano Rezovka Magnolia **

**Present**

**HAL KESUKAAN RIVAILLE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HIJAU**_

Setiap orang pasti memiliki hal yang disukai bukan? Begitu pula Rivaille Ackerman. Seorang Direktur di perusahaannya sendiri yang bertampang datar, cenderung tampan. Berwajah 20, usia 30. Berkata kasar, cenderung nyelekit. Bertubuh kekar cenderung pendek. Oke, sekian penjelasan singkat mengenai sosok Rivaille.

"Cklek" pintu sebuah rumah yang didominasi warna hijau muda itu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sang empunya yang baru saja pulang dari kerja.

"Aku pulang" katanya dengan suara rendah. Rivaille mulai membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak dengan rapih. Hari ini ia pulang sangat larut, karena harus mengurusi hal penting di perusahaan. Ia mulai melonggarkan dasinya sambil berjalan ke dalam. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia baru saja sampai ke ruang tamu, karena disitu dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan keadaan duduk. Rivaille hampir saja melupakan bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian tinggal di rumah minimalis itu. Ya, sudah sejak enam bulan yang lalu ia tinggal bersama seorang pemuda manis berkulit tan, dengan warna rambut coklat mahogani, tapi yang lebih membuatnya tertarik adalah warna mata pemuda itu yang bisa membuat seorang Rivaille yang keras kepala, bisa dengan mudahnya terhipnotis dan dengan sekejap Rivaille bisa mengalihkan kesukaannya dengan segala warna hitam – putih , menjadi warna hijau seperti mata pemuda itu. Eren – sosok yang berhasil mengubah kehidupan Rivaille yang monochrome menjadi lebih berwarna. Ya, lebih berwarna dalam artian harfiah, karena semenjak Rivaille mengenal sosok pemuda itu, ia langsung meminta sekretarisnya - Petra Rall untuk mengganti segala dekorasi ruangan kerjanya yang semula kebanyakan berwarna hitam – putih menjadi warna hijau. Sejak saat itu Rivaille menjadi suka dengan warna hijau. Tidak sampai disitu, ia bahkan mengecat ulang rumahnya dengan warna hijau dan membeli mobil baru Lamborghini Aventedor yang tentunya berwarna hijau.

"Eren, sudah ku bilang jangan menungguku" Eren yang mendengar suara dan hempasan tubuh di sampingnya pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Ngghh, oh, Sir Rivaille kau sudah pulang. Selamat datang" katanya yang langsung mengecup pipi Rivaille yang sudah terduduk di sampingnya.

"Hm,, sudah berapa lama kau tertidur di sini? "

"Sepertinya sudah empat jam hehe" Eren hanya meringis saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukan angka dua. Berarti sudah empat jam sejak ia menunggu Rivaille dan ketiduran seperti ini.

"Aku sudah siapkan makan malam, Sir Rivaille mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?" Tanya Eren yang segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, aku akan mandi" kata Rivaille sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari ini tubuhnya benar – benar lelah karena mengurusi pekerjaan di kantor yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu selagi kau mandi aku akan panaskan makanannya" kata Eren yang segera melesat ke dapur meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih terduduk di sofa. Rivaille menghela nafas dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran belakang sofa. Lengan kirinya terangkat lalu ia tempelkan di atas kedua matanya yang terpejam. Istirahat, itulah kata yang sekarang ada di kepala Rivaille. Ia ingin sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa risih dengan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat keringat, namun apadaya sekarang badan Rivaille benar-benar terasa remuk. Baru saja ia akan menuju alam bawah sadarnya namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya sehingga membuat ia kembali terjaga.

"Sir Rivaille!" Rivaille pun membuka iris kelabunya hingga menemukan sosok yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya – Eren.

"Ada apa bocah.., bisakah kau tidak mengganggu, suaramu sangat bising"

"Tadi katanya kau mau mandi.. makanannya sudah siap!" Eren bertingkah galak layaknya istri yang sedang memarahi suaminya. Eren yang masih menggunakan aproan, dan berkacak pinggang, pipi Eren yang menggembung dan memerah juga matanya yang sengaja dibuat tajam malah membuat Rivaille semakin gemas dan selalu berusaha untuk menahan tawa melihatnya. Rivaille yang memang pada dasarnya selalu 'gemas' dengan makhluk yang ada di depannya ini langsung saja menarik si bocah dan membawanya ke pangkuannya.

"Eh! Si-sir Rivaille!" Eren sedikit memberontak karena sekarang ia sudah dipaksa untuk duduk di pangkuan suami tercinta. Sedangkan Rivaille malah asik mendekap Eren dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher jenjang istrinya itu.

"Si-sir Rivaille katanya mau makan" Eren masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Rivaille. Bukannya Eren tidak mau, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri jika harus berdekatan dengan suaminya itu meskipun sudah enam bulan mereka menikah dan sudah sering melakukan hal yang bahkan lebih dari pada ini, tapi tetap saja.

"Diam, bocah atau aku akan memakanmu hingga esok"

"Eh!?" suara Rivaille terdengar seperti ancaman dan berhasil membuat Eren terdiam. Rivaille menghela nafas lagi, kali ini membuat Eren kegelian karena hangat nafasnya menggelitik leher dan sekitar telinga.

Sudah berkali – kali Rivaille menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Eren, namun ia tidak pernah bosan. Bahkan sepertinya Rivaille sudah terkena candu untuk menghirupnya lagi dan lagi, bahkan Rivaille ingin sekali menggigitnya seperti coklat.

"Akh! Rivaille!" pekik Eren yang terkejut karena Rivaille yang menggigit lehernya. Rivaille yang mendengarnya malah melepaskan gigitannya dan merenggangkan pelukannya kemudian menatap Eren dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan yang ditatap wajahnya sudah merah padam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rivaille masih menatapnya dengan datar, sampai kemudian Rivaille membelai pipi Eren dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kau menjerit seperti wanita saja" mendengar itu Eren lantas menggembungkan pipinya menahan marah.

"Aku bukan wanita!, aku - " belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan perkatannya bibirnya suadah ditawan oleh bibir Rivaille. Rivaille selalu memegang kendali atas hal ini. Ciuman yang panas dan menuntut selama beberapa menit itu terlepas hingga menciptakan benang saliva.

"Hah.. hah.." Eren mulai mengatur nafasnya.

"Berisik bocah" kata Rivaille yang anehnya masih dengan wajah santai dan sekarang ia malah mengusap saliva yang tercecer dipipi Eren. Sekali lagi Rivaille menatap kagum guratan wajah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Rambut sewarna eboni yang selalu terasa lembut saat ia menyentuhnya, dahi lebar yang terkadang mengkerut karena marah atau berambisi, pipi tembam yang terkadang berubah jadi sewarna bunga sakura, hidung mangir yang membuat Rivaille ingin berlama – lama mencubitnya, juga bibir tipis yang selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan berbicara banyak. Sungguh sempurna mahakarya Tuhan yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tapi dari itu semua ada hal yang selalu menarik perhatian Rivaille, itu adalah mata Eren. Warna mata yang membuatnya jatuh langsung ke dalam jurang yang bernama cinta. Hijau itu, yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Rivaille. Sampai sekarang pun Rivaille masih belum tau sebenarnya warna mata Eren dikategorikan sebagai hijau apa? Hijau tosca? Torquise? Hijau muda? Hijau tua? Zamrud? Atau Emerald? Ah, persetan dengan semua istilah itu. Yang ia tau hijau di mata Eren berbeda dengan hijau lainnya. Seperti saat ini, Rivaille dapat melihat warna bola mata Eren menjadi hijau kebiruan akibat terkena pendar dari cahaya bulan yang sempat masuk dari jendela. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti air danau yang sejuk, hingga Rivaille bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di sana. Jika Eren sedang berdiri di bawah pantulan sinar matahari warna matanya akan terlihat keemasan seakan penuh semangat. Ketika ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya maka Rivaille akan menemukan warna mata hijau cerah menyambutnya. Rivaille bukan orang yang pandai mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada seseorang, apalagi untuk sekedar bilang bahwa ia semakin lama semakin mencintai Eren, namun dengan kecupan demi kecupan yang diberikan Rivaille yang bermula dari kening, kemudian turun ke pipi Eren, hidung, dan dagunya seakan sudah mewakili semuanya. Rivaille betul – betul menyayangi seorang bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini dan Eren pun hanya bisa tersenyum sebab ia sudah bisa menebak semuanya.

"Eren.." suara baritone Rivaille selalu membuat bulu kuduk Eren meremang, tapi Eren selalu menyukainya. Ia beranggapan kalau suara Rivaille itu sangat seksi, apalagi ketika ia menggeram menahan sesuatu saat mereka bercinta. Oke, sekarang pikiran Eren yang sudah mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Eren.." panggilnya lagi. Kali ini ia kecup kedua mata Eren hingga kelopak itu sedikit menutup karena terkejut. Rivaille mengecupnya cukup lama, seakan itu mewakilinya untuk berkata 'Aku Cinta Padamu'. Eren hanya terkekeh geli saat Rivaille melepaskan kecupannya dan kembali menatapnya datar.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Sir Rivaille. Apa ada masalah di kantor?"

Pertanyaan Eren mengingatkannya pada masalah yang ia hadapi di kantor tadi siang. Dari masalah saham yang sedang turun, hingga ada iklan yang terancam batal penayangannya karena suatu hal. Ha..h namun ia berpikir sekarang bukan saatnya kerja dan melihat Eren seperti sekarang bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Hm.. tidak ada apa – apa"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan, kau pasti belum makan kan?"

"Ya, tapi setelah makan malam aku ingin dessert yang special" kata Rivaille sambil mencium tengkuknya lagi.

"Ish! Sir Rivaille!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**YUPI**_

"Eren.." di pagi hari yang cerah sudah terdengar suara baritone yang cukup membuat siapa saja merinding, karena ada nada penekanan di sana.

"Oh, Sir Rivaille!Selamat pagi" Kata Eren yang melihat sang suami yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggosok kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Rivaille pasti baru selesai mandi sebab wangi sabun dan shampoo yang ia gunakan masih tercium oleh Eren. Ya, hari ini hari libur dan waktu yang tepat bagi Rivaille untuk beristirahat menghilangkan penat pekerjaan.

"Ah, maaf tadi aku pergi belanja bersama Armin jadi aku tidak membangunkanmu. Oh iya hari ini kau mau dibuatkan apa?" Eren terus berbicara saat ia menoleh ia baru menyadari kalau Rivaille sedang menatap lantai yang kotor akibat sepatu Eren yang terkena lumpur.

"E-h, Sir Rivaille tenang saja, nanti aku bersihkan kok hehe" kata Eren tertawa canggung karena tahu suaminya yang sangat freak akan kebersihan itu. Rivaille menatap Eren tajam, Eren pun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya tak kuat bertahan lama sebelum ia meleleh ditatap oleh sinar x nya Rivaille.

"Bersihkan sampai benar – benar bersih bocah" kata Rivaille yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hufft" Eren pun menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Rivaille tidak menghukumnya sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan.

.

Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai ia kerjakan, kini Eren memilih istirahat di ruang TV.

"Hah.." Eren mulai merenggangkan otot – ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah seharian ia mencuci, memasak, dan membersihkan rumah.

"Oh, Iya!" seakan teringat akan sesuatu ia langsung bergegas berlari ke arah dapur. Tak lama ia kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik yang cukup besar. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa bungkusan besar di dalamnya. Bungkusan berwarna biru dan bergambar beruang kecil di kemasannya.

"Apa itu ?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Eren yang hendak membuka bungkus berwarna biru tersebut.

"Eh, oh ini permen! Tadi aku dan Armin menemukan permen ini lagi jadi aku beli saja. Dulu aku suka sekali permen ini!"

"Permen?" Alis Rivaille sedikit mengkerut.

"Iya! Namanya YUPI! Ah, aku jadi ingat sewaktu masih kecil dulu aku dan si muka kuda Jean sering bertengkar hanya gara – gara berebut permen ini ahahaha"

"Kau beli permen sebanyak itu?" Rivaille sempat menghitung bungkusan besar berwarna biru itu tadi dan jumlahnya ada sepuluh. Sepuluh bungkus besar permen yang bernama yupi itu dibeli Eren. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Eren dengan membeli permen sebanyak itu, memangnya ia sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian. Harusnya ia tahu kalau Rivaille tidak begitu menyukai sesuatu yang manis.

"Iya, sebenarnya sih ini traktiran dari Armin hehe"

"Tapi itu pasti tetap permintaanmu kan?"

"Hehehe" Eren hanya nyengir, karena Rivaille tahu bahwa seorang Armin tidak mungkin mentraktir temannya hanya dengan membelikan sepuluh kantung permen manis dibandingkan dengan traktiran makan di sebuah kedai atau restaurant. Tak lama Eren meneruskan kegiatannya lagi membuka bungkusan besar itu dan ternyata di dalamnya masih ada bungkusan lain yang lebih kecil. Eren pun mengambil salah satunya dan mulai merobek bungkusnya. Ternyata di dalamnya berisi beberapa butir permen kecil berbentuk beruang warna warni. Dengan segera Eren pun melahap permen – permen itu dalam satu suapan.

"Hum! Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu tidak berubah!" kemudian Eren mulai asik sendiri membuka bungkus permen lainnya dan mulai melahapnya. Rivaille yang melihatnya seperti orang yang baru menemukan makanan itu hanya bisa berdecih. Kelakuan istrinya memang masih seperti anak kecil yang urakan dan brutal meskipun terkadang ia bisa menjadi penurut juga. Yah, wajar saja diusianya yang baru menginjak 20 tahun Eren masih sedang masa transisi dari remaja menuju dewasa. Jadi, Rivaille sudah harus mahfum akan hal itu. Eren yang merasa ditatap Rivaille sedari tadi akhirnya pun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan menoleh ke arah sang suami.

"Sir, Rivaille mau?" Rivaille yang disodori permen kecil berwarna merah oleh Eren hanya menggeleng. Kemudian mulai menyetel televisi. Eren yang melihatnya hanya menggedikan bahu lalu kembali memakan permen itu. Konsentrasi Rivaille saat menonton televisi terpecah karena aksi Eren yang masih mengunyah permennya tiada henti sedari tadi. Hingga tanpa sadar Rivaille kembali menatapnya lama.

"Um, Sir Rivaille kenapa sih? Kalau mau bilang saja, aku kan masih punya banyak" kali ini Eren menyodorkan beruang yang berwarna hijau. Untuk beberapa saat Rivaille hanya melihat permen yang berada di genggaman Eren.

"Kalau tidak mau aku makan nih" cukup lama Eren menunggu jawaban Rivaille tapi Rivaille tetap diam.

"Huh, yasudah kalau Sir Rivaille tidak mau, nanti ku habiskan saja, Um!" Eren pun melahap permennya lagi, tapi tanpa diduga Rivaille menyambar bibir Eren, dan melumatnya. Mencoba mengambil permen tersebut dari mulut Eren.

"Puah! Sir Rivaille!" Eren mencak – mencak sambil berusaha mengatur nafas sambil menutupi mulutnya saat menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan suaminya barusan. Sedangkan Rivaille yang berada di sampingnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa mencoba mengunyah, meresapi rasa permen yupi yang kini sudah ada di mulutnya. Manis, namun tidak begitu manis seperti permen – permen lain karena ada rasa asam yang menyegarkan teksturnya kenyal dan kecil cepat lumer dalam mulut.

"Tidak buruk.." komentarnya sambil menatap Eren dengan intens dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Eren merah padam dan langsung melesat kabur ke kamarnya.

Rivaille hanya diam mematung, ia sudah terbiasa oleh sifat Eren yang terkesan malu – malu tapi mau itu (?). Sementara Eren pergi ia kembali melihat bungkusan permen Yupi tersebut. Rivaille pun mengambil salah satunya beruang berwarna hijau. Entah kenapa ia malah jadi teringat si bocah kalau melihat sosok ini. Tanpa ragu dilahapnya permen tersebut. Yah, sepertinya mulai hari ini Rivaille akan suka permen Yupi karena satu alasan. Yah apalagi kalau bukan karena Eren. XD

.

.

.

.

_**BERNYANYI**_

Suara jemari yang beradu dengan keyboard laptop terdengar nyaring di ruang televisi . jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam namun Rivaille masih setia berhadapan dengan laptop kesayangannya demi menyelesaikan materi untuk rapat esok hari. Kacamata kerjanya masih setia bertengger di hidungnya yang mangir. Di sebelah laptopnya sudah ada secangkir kopi yang sudah tinggal ampasnya saja.

'Ck!' Rivaille mendecak saat menyadari kopinya yang kelima sudah tandas lagi. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit ke dapur namun suara pintu kamar terbuka membuatnya terduduk kembali.

"Eren?" sosok itu masih dengan wajah mengantuk dan rambut berantakan. Masih mengenakan piama tidurnya Eren berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Rivaille sambil sesekali menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hoaaam… Sir Rivaille belum tidur.."

"Kenapa bangun, ini belum pagi"

"Hm.. Sir Rivaille ayo tidur, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi karena habis mimpi buruk" kata Eren yang tiba – tiba sudah menarik tangan kanan Rivaille. Rivaille menaruh kembali cangkirnya ke atas meja, dan melepas kacamata kerjanya.

"Kau tidur duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul. Pekerjaanku masih banyak"

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, aku mau sama Sir Rivaille…" kata Eren mulai manja.

"Jangan manja bocah, kau sudah besar" kata Rivaille mencoba sabar dengan perilaku kekanak – kanakan dari Eren.

"Haaaaaa tidak mau! Aku maunya sama Sir Rivaille!" kali ini Eren benar – benar terlihat seperti anak kecil. Caranya memohon dengan jurus andalan puppy eyes dan menghentak – hentakan kaki seperti itu, sepertinya Eren sudah lupa umur.

"Apa kepalamu tertimpa sesuat saat kau tertidur tadi bocah? Atau kau mimpi diperkosa lelaki lain?" perkataan Rivaille malah menambah Eren kesal, dan tambah merengut.

"Yasudah!kalau begitu aku tidur di sini saja!" tiba – tiba Eren langsung duduk di pangkuan Rivaille, lalu memelukan dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher suaminya itu.

"Hei, bocah apa maumu?" Rivaille sebenarnya bisa saja mendorong Eren sampai terjungkal sekarang juga. Di satu sisi ia kesal dengan sikap Eren yang tiba – tiba manja, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak akan menolak jika dipeluk seperti ini.

"Hm.. aku hanya ingin tidur Sir. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa terpejam lagi kalau aku tidur sendiri" kali ini Eren terus menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bagian yang paling ia sukai itu.

"Memangnya kau mimpi apa, heh? Mimpi ada raksasa yang mengejarmu lagi?" ya Eren memang pernah bercerita bahwa akhir – akhir ini ia sering bermimpi tentang raksasa pemakan manusia yang mengejarnya. Karena takut Eren pun jadi sering mengalami insomnia, dan ia memutuskan untuk meminum obat tidur jika ia ada kuliah esok paginya.

"Hm.. lebih buruk" kata – kata Eren nyaris tenggelam karena terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Rivaille. Hembusan nafas Eren terdengar berat, Rivaille jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya lagi, sepertinya bocah ini benar – benar mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk. Terang saja buruk, di dalam mimpinya kali ini Eren melihat sang raksasa itu kembali mengejarnya namun tiba – tiba Rivaille datang dan melindunginya meski akhirnya ia yang menjadi korban. Intinya Eren mellihat Rivaille mati karena raksasa itu.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau sering menonton film – film thriller. Kembalilah ke kamar, besok kau ada kuliah pagi kan?" Eren yang dinasehati malah menggelengkan kepala. Dasar bocah keras kepala.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Hum.. Sir Rivaille nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur ya, dulu kalau aku sulit tidur pasti Ibu menyanyikannya untukku" Alis Rivaille berkedut mendengar permintaan macam – macam dari sang bocah. Demi apa seorang Rivaille yang terkenal kaku ini disuruh bernyanyi, berbicara saja sudah irit.

"Jangan minta yang aneh – aneh bocah"

"Sir Rivaille…aku mohon.." sekarang jurus andalan itu lagi, mata yang berkaca – kaca, bibir bawah yang digigit, dan pipi tembam yang berwarna kemerahan. Ah, siapa yang kuasa untuk melawan semua itu. Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kau menang shitty brat! Tapi setelah itu kau harus segera tidur"

"Baik!" dengan segera Eren kembali memeluk Rivaille dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Tangan Rivaille mulai mengelus punggung Eren, lalu bibirnya mulai menyanyikan lagu lullaby pengantar tidur. Suara Rivaille sangat rendah dan terdengar ada aksen serak juga parau mungkin akibat kelelahan naumn Eren sangat menyukainya. Bahkan Eren pikir suara Rivaille tidak terlalu berbeda jauh dengan suara penyanyi yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Rivaille menyanyi dengan pelan, tapi suaranya dapat terdengar jelas olehnya sebab ia bernyanyi tepat di telinga Eren, bahkan Eren sampai bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Ya, Rivaille hanya bernyanyi untuknya, selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tau kalau suara Rivaille patut untuk diperhitungkan, hanya Eren yang tau dan hanya Eren yang boleh mendengarnya. Lantunan lullaby, dekapan hangat, dan sentuhan kembut Rivaille membuat Eren jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya setelah beberapa menit. Rivaille yang mendengar suara dengkuran halus dan nafas yang teratur pun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Rivaille pun mengusak rambut Eren setelah sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia benar – benar merasa seperti sedang mengasuh seorang bayi, perbedaannya kali ini adalah bayi besar.

"Dasar bocah" desisnya saat menyadari juga kalau bayi besar itu adalah istrinya sendiri. Namun Rivaille juga menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya adegan ini malah membuat sang juniornya ikut terbangun juga. Rivaille hanya mendecih, kenapa disaat seperti ini. Eren pun baru saja tertidur.

"Hei, bocah kau harus bertanggung jawab. Siapa suruh duduk di atas singa tidur" kata Rivaille yang sekarang malah mulai menggigit cuping Eren. Eren yang merasa kegelian hanya bisa melenguh.

"Ngghhh" dan sepertinya malam ini malah akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**ANAK KECIL**_

"Huwaa! Hiks.. hiks.." suara tangisan terdengar dari bibir seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh.

'Hap' dengan sigap seorang bersetelan jas langsung menolong gadis itu berdiri, pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan lutut dan tangan anak kecil itu yang terkena debu.

"Kau tidak apa – apa nak?" tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. Anak kecil berambut pirang itu sempat ketakutan karena melihat wajah pria di hadapannya yang terkesan menakutkan.

"Hiks.. mama.." tapi tangisannya berhenti saat pria bernama Rivaille itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan permen berwarna pink. Tanpa ragu anak kecil itu pun mengambilnya.

"Dimana Ibumu?" tanyanya datar namun ia mengusap lelehan air mata anak kecil itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Tiba – tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Christa!"

"Mama!" anak yang bernama Christa itu langsung menuju seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut pirang sepertinya.

"Kau kemana saja, dari tadi Mama mencarimu! Lain kali jangan berkeliaran sendirian, mengerti?" sang anak hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan anda Sir dan terima kasih" sang mama sepertinya sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Rivaille dari kejauhan.

"Tidak apa – apa"

"Nah, Christa ayo bilang terima kasih pada paman"

"Hum.. terima kasih Paman" kata Christa malu – malu dan masih bersembunyi di dekapan mamanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi"

"Ya, silahkan" ah, akhir – akhir ini Rivaille memang sedang suka dengan anak kecil, dan penyebabnya adalah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_FLASHBACK_

"Aku pulang" suara Rivaille menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang terbiasa sepi itu. Ini masih sore hari, biasanya akan ada suara yang menyambutnya, ah mungkin saja Eren sedang mandi pikir Rivaille. Rivaille segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, atau bahkan kalau beruntung ia bisa mandi bersama dengan Eren.

Namun yang ia lihat di dalam kamar malah Eren yang sedang terduduk di tepian kasur sambil melamun.

"Eren?"

"E-eh? Si-sir Rivaille. Sudah dari tadi ya? Maaf dari tadi aku tidak mendengar anda masuk" kata Eren yang langsung menghampiri suami tercintanya itu dan memberinya kecupan selamat datang.

"Sepertinya kalau maling yang masuk pun kau tidak akan sadar jika kau melamun seperti ayam yang terkena flu burung begitu"

"Oh, hahaha iya juga ya" Eren tertawa canggung.

"Ada apa bocah? Ada masalah?" Rivaille yang memang sudah memahami gerak – gerik pemuda itu langsung tau kalau Eren seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Eh, tidak kok tidak ada apa – apa hehe. Kalau begitu aku siapkan makan malam dulu" Eren segera keluar dari kamar itu. Rivaille hanya menggedikan bahu dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa Rivaille kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Yah, Rivaille memang pulang sore hari ini, tapi itu bukan berarti pekerjaanya sedang lengang, justru karena bosan harus bekerja di kantor ia membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Ia mulai membuka laptop, dan memakai kacamata kerjanya. Padahal di rumah itu sudah ada ruangan kerja khusus untuknya namun entah kenapa ia lebih suka mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang televisi. Apalagi jika ditemani oleh Eren tentunya. Tak lama Eren pun datang dengan nampan berisi camilan, secangkir kopi untuk Rivaille, dan secangkir teh untuknya. Setelah meletakan itu di atas meja, Eren segera duduk di samping Rivaille.

"Um.. S-sir, apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu"

"Bicara saja Eren" kata Rivaille yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Hum.. ano, aku ingin bicara serius dengan Sir Rivaille. Ini mengenai hasil pemeriksaanku pagi ini" kata – kata Eren berhasil membuat Rivaille menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan mulai menghadap Eren.

"Jadi, tadi kau ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Hum, iya..tadi Hanji – san meneleponku katanya hasilnya sudah keluar" sejak kemarin Eren memeriksakan keadaan dirinya yang akhir – akhir ini sering insomnia, pusing, dan tidak nafsu makan, tapi hari ini hasilnya baru keluar. Rivaille sangat peduli pada Eren sehingga memaksanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan ke dokter syaraf di Rumah Sakit itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Eren terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat tidur karena insomnia yang di deritanya dan mungkin jika diperiksa sejak dini, bisa langsung terdeteksi penyebab Eren sering insomnia.

"Lalu? Apa hasilnya?" Rivaille mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Takut – takut kalau istrinya mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir atau penyakit lain yang berbahaya dan berakhir tragis seperti di cerita yang sering ia baca. Oke, sekarang Rivaille mulai berpikir berlebihan, dan Eren tampak gusar dengan tatapan penuh mengintimidasi dari Rivaille yang menuntut sebuah jawaban. Ia terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah matang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Um.. itu, hasilnya aku.. di situ tertulis kalau aku.. hamil dua bulan Sir." Hening. Mendadak suasana menjadi hening hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Sebelum kemudian Rivaille tersadar dari terkejutnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya yang meragukan kata – kata Eren. Mungkin sekarang Eren sedang mengerjainya, ah tapi ini bukan bulan April jadi tidak mungkin ada acara April mop untuk Rivaille. Tapi sekali lagi Rivaille masih belum bisa percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang laki – laki yang hanya karena ditusuk berkali – kali langsung bisa hamil seperti wanita? Oh, kepala Rivaille mendadak pening memikirkannya.

"K-Kalau Sir Rivaille tidak percaya lihat saja!" sekarang Eren dengan lantang menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi hasil pemeriksaanya. Dan di sana tertulis jelas dan besar sebuah kata 'POSITIF' tak lupa tanda Plus yang bertengger di sebelahnya melengkapi. Mata Rivaille tiba – tiba memburam membaca tulisan itu. Ia pun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Mungkin ini akibat terlalu terkejut dengan kabar yang tidak biasa ini.

"Besok kita ke Rumah Sakit, kita cek ulang. Siapa tau hasil pemeriksaan ini tertukar dengan punya yang lain. Kalau benar ini kesalahan si mata empat itu, akan kubuat ia jadi pasien syaraf dibanding menjadi dokternya" kata Rivaille lalu kembali dengan laptopnya.

"I-iya.." Eren yang melihatnya hanya bisa kecewa. Kenapa reaksi suaminya seperti itu? Bahkan seperti tidak percaya, tapi memang Eren juga sempat meragukan itu. Yah mungkin periksa ulang akan jauh lebih baik untuk menghilangkan keraguannya.

.

"Wah, tumben sekali kau ke sini Levi?" sapa seorang dokter berambut pirang klimis pada Rivaille. Namanya Erwin Smith, ia adalah teman sepermainan Rivaille saat kuliah dulu jadi tak heran ia memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya sewaktu kuliah dulu 'Levi'.

"Hum, ya. Aku hanya mengantarnya untuk diperiksa." Jawab Rivaille sekenanya. Erwin sebenarnya adalah dokter kandungan, yang biasa ia periksa itu kebanyakan adalah pasangan normal biasa, tapi untuk yang satu ini, hm.. Erwin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Oh, begitu. Nah Eren ayo silahkan berbaring di sana" kata Erwin ramah dan mempersilahkan Eren berbaring pada ranjang pasien yang berada di susut ruangannya. Kemudian Erwin menutup tirainya, dan mulai memeriksa Eren meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih terduduk di depan meja kerja Erwin. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian suara Erwin mulai terdengar.

"Hei, Levi kemarilah" dengan segera Rivaille membuka tirai itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Rivaille sempat terdiam di tempat saat melihat Eren yang terbaring dan mengangkat kaos yang ia pakai sampai sebatas dada dan Erwin yang sedang mengarahkan sebuah alat ke atas perut Eren.

"Hei, Levi kemarilah" suara Erwin membuyarkan lamunannya. Rivaille mendekati mereka.

"Ini, sungguh anugrah Tuhan, kau lihat itu" Erwin menunjuk gambar buram di layar monitor gambarnya tidak terlalu jelas dan terus bergerak.

"Tidak kelihatan"

"Tentu saja belum terlalu kelihatan, ini kan baru masuk bulan kedua" sambar Erwin.

"Sungguh Tuhan Maha Kuasa, Ia mempercayaimu dengan cara menitipkan sebuah anugrah yang harus kau jaga Eren" kata Erwin dengan senyum sangat tulus mendengarnya membuat Eren hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Tunggu.. jadi.. hasil tesnya benar?" kata – kata Rivaille menginterupsi momen itu.

"Ya, itu benar. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari Hanji kemarin, tapi kami tahu bahwa kau tidak akan semudah itu percaya dan sekarang kau sudah melihat buktinya sendiri kan?" ternyata si mata empat itu tidak mengada – ada.

"Nah, sudah selesai Eren, aku akan memberikanmu obat untuk mengatasi pusing dan mual yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan semakin parah. Oh iya, dan untuk insomniamu juga " kata Erwin sambil membereskan alat USGnya.

"Terima kasih, Erwin – san " kata Eren sambil merapihkan bajunya kembali. Setelah menebus obat mereka kembali pulang ke rumah. Selama perjalanan Rivaille hanya diam, dan tetap berwajah datar. Eren sampai bingung apa Rivaille tidak menyukai berita bahagia ini? Atau Rivaille benar – benar marah karena kehamilannya ini? Sesampainya di rumah mereka makan malam seperti biasa, tapi Rivaille masih saja bersikap seakan tak acuh pada Eren. Tak ada obrolan atau candaan yang ditanggap oleh Rivaille, bahkan suasana malah terkesan canggung. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah begitu? Eren benar – benar pusing memikirkannya, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar duluan. Eren mulai berbaring di atas kasur King Sizenya. Kemudian ia miringkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu kamar. Tak terasa air matanya mulai menetes. Sial! Eren merutuki dirinya yang menjadi selemah ini saat memikirkan Rivaille. Jujur saja ia bingung, ia benar – benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Keputusannya untuk menikah disaat usianya baru menginjak 20 dan masih duduk di bangku kuliah memang penuh resiko. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh ini masalahnya. Jika memang Rivaille tidak ingin ia hamil, kenapa tidak bilang saja. Kenapa ia hanya terdiam, tidak berbicara apapun atau mengeluarkan komentarnya. Eren bingung karena jika Rivaille tidak menginginkan kehamilan ini, bisa – bisa Rivaille meninggalkannya, dan Eren harus menderita karena saat anak ini lahir ia tidak punya ayah. Air mata Eren semakin menderas, Eren bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Hei," Eren sempat terkejut saat sosok Rivaille sudah berbaring di belakangnya. Eren mencoba untuk menghapus air mata dan menghentikan sesenggukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Rivaille menarik tubuh Eren agar berbalik menghadapnya. Eren masih sesenggukan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille.

"Kenapa menangis bocah? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Rivaille yang tiba – tiba melembut saat melihat wajah Eren yang sudah tak karuan karena air mata dan keringat. Rivaille mengusap wajah Eren.

"A-Aku.. Sir, maafkan aku.. aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan seperti ini" kali ini air mata Eren turun lagi.

"T-tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Sir.. hiks.. k-kalau Sir tidak suka aku hamil, a-aku akan menggugurkannya" Eren berusaha berbicara diantara sesenggukannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa bocah bodoh!" kali ini Rivaille malah menyentil dahi Eren.

"Hiks.. Sir Rivaille ternyata memang m-membenciku.. hiks" Eren malah kembali menangis dan kali ini malah semakin kencang. Rivaille yang melihatnya jadi teringat kata – kata Erwin saat di Rumah Sakit tadi.

"_Hei Levi, orang hamil itu emosinya sangat sensitif jadi kau sepertinya harus lebih bersabar untuk ke depannya" _itulah yang dikatakan Erwin sambil berbisik sebelum mereka pulang. Rivaille kembali menghela nafas, lalu ia peluk erat Eren.

"Memangnya siapa yang berkata kalau aku benci padamu bocah?" perkataan Rivaille tidak dijawab sebab Eren masih sibuk menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata kalau aku membencimu, apalagi berkata kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu gara – gara kau hamil"

"T-tapi.. sejak pulang d-dari Rumah Sakit S-Sir Rivaille diam saja. Pasti Sir Rivaille marah padaku"

"Dengar, aku diam bukan berarti aku marah atau tidak suka. Hanya saja.. aku.. " Eren melepaskan pelukan Rivaille lalu menatapnya.

"Aku hanya berpikir apakah ini benar nyata? Karena aku merasa belum pantas menjadi seorang ayah" lanjut Rivaille sambil mengusap air mata Eren.

"Tapi.. ini anakmu Sir"

"Ya, aku tau itu. Saat aku dengar kau berkata bahwa kau hamil aku merasa.. senang. Tapi, aku tidak ingin merasakan kesenangan yang semu seperti dulu Eren, kau tahu itu kan? Apalagi sekarang kondisi kita yang memang sangat mustahil" ya, Rivaille hanya tidak ingin masa lalunya kembali terulang. Sempat membina rumah tangga dengan seorang wanita yang ia cintai, namun hanya karena sang wanita yang tidak kunjung hamil dan menuduh kalau Rivaille kurang gagah dalam bercinta sehingga tidak bisa membuahinya akhirnya wanita itu pun meminta cerai. Pasti wanita itu sudah benar – benar buta, Rivaille kurang gagah apanya, buktinya setiap di atas ranjang Eren selalu kalah dan dibuatnya menyerah. Dan seharusnya dari pihak lelaki yang menuntut seorang anak, tapi tidak untuk kasus Rivaille, karena keluarga sang wanita yang masih terlalu kolot menjunjung tinggi keturunan untuk meneruskan warisan.

"Tapi tidak ada yang mustahil di tangan Tuhan, Sir"

"Ya,,, dan aku percaya itu" kata Rivaille sambil mengecup dahi Eren.

"Jadi, Sir Rivaille tidak marah padaku kan?" Tanya Eren yang sekarang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku marah padamu bocah" kata Rivaille yang masih terus menciumi wajah Eren. Eren tidak menyadari kalau diamnya Rivaille tadi bukan berarti tidak suka melainkan gugup dan juga senang. Kalau boleh jujur saat di Rumah Sakit tadi ia sangat ingin berlarian keluar ruangan Erwin sambil berteriak 'AKU AKAN JADI AYAH' tapi Rivaille masih sadar hingga ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bahkan sejak perjalanan pulang dari Rumah Sakit sampai makan malam tadi pikirannya terus disibukkan dengan nama apa yang akan ia berikan kalau anak itu lahir nanti, akan sekolah dimana nantinya, apa saja yang akan ia ajarkan pada anaknya nanti. Ah, hanya saja Rivaille malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Nghhh S-sir Rivaille.." dan sekarang Eren tau kalau Rivaille sedang meminta jatahnya malam ini.

"S-Sir tapi kan aku sedang hamil.." kata Eren sambil berusah menjauhkan wajah Rivaille.

"Ck! Tidak ada larangan untuk orang hamil berhubungan bocah, lagipula kau masih dua bulan belum terlihat. Anggap saja ini olahraga untukmu nak"

"He? Olahraga apanya!? Sir, jangan kasar – kasar! KYAA!"

"Berisik" Jadi begitulah awal mula Rivaille mulai menyukai anak kecil seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

.

_**CHRISTMAST BIRTHDAY**_

Sisa salju yang turun tadi malam masih memenuhi jalan di Kota Shiganshina pagi ini. Namun meskipun hawa dingin masih menusuk tulang pagi ini penduduk kota terlihat sangat bersemangat. Sebab hari ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember. Hari yang disambut suka cita oleh seluruh penduduk kota. Hari Natal. Semua penduduk sudah mulai sibuk menyiapkan hidangan khas natal untuk menyambut para tamu yang akan berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Begitu juga di kediaman Rivaille. Sejak subuh Eren sudah berkutat di dapur mempersiapkan hidangan untuk teman – temannya yang akan berkunjung nanti. Sebenarnya hari ini Rivaille ingin bersantai seharian di rumah mumpung ia dapat cuti. Tapi apadaya Eren bersikeras mengundang teman – temannya untuk merayakan natal bersama.

'Ting – tong' bunyi bel ditekan, Eren sedang di dapur sedangkan Rivaille sedang duduk di ruang televisi sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi. Ah, sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan.

'Ting – tong' bunyi bel terdengar lagi.

"Sir, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya, aku masih sibuk di sini" kata Eren.

"Ck!" Rivaille hanya bisa mendecak ketika kegiatan paginya terinterupsi. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai Levi!Selamat Natal!"

"Hei Levi,"

"Selamat Pagi Sir, dan Selamat Natal!" Rivaille menemukan tiga orang tamu yang sudah diundang Eren itu lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Whoa! Kau juga punya pohon natal sebesar itu Levi!" salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat dan berkacamata langsung melesat ke arah pohon natal di ujung ruangan. Pohon itu lumayan besar dan tinggi.

"Hei, hei sejak kapan kau suka menghias pohon seperti ini, ah, lagi pula kalau di puncaknya bintang seperti itu. Itu sudah terlalu mainstream. Kenapa tidak pakai action figure Titan saja! Pasti lebih keren! Eh tapi ngomong – ngomong, siapa yang memasang bintangnya sampai ke atas sana, pasti Eren ya, ah tapi dia kan sedang hamil harusnya kau tidak membiarkannya melakukan hal berbahaya seperti itu. Tapi kalau kau, tidak mungkin juga sih kau kan p- " tiba – tiba sepatu melayang ke arah Hanji dan membuatnya terjungkal. Rivaille sendiri tidak ingat punya teman seperti itu, baru masuk ke rumah orang langsung berbicara tanpa henti seperti kereta. Tapi itulah takdir om, biar bagaimanapun ia temanmu juga.

"Ahaha, jangan bersikap terlalu kasar padanya lah Levi" kata Erwin yang langsung menepuk bahunya. Sementara Petra yang sedang menggantung mantelnya hanya bisa menahan tawa melihatnya.

'Ting tong'suara bel terdengar lagi. Langsung saja Rivaille berbalik lagi ke arah pintu. Memang berapa banyak orang yang Eren undang? Jujur saja Rivaille tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Yo!"

"Selamat Pagi, Sir Rivaille dan Selamat Natal!" dan yang sekarang menyambut Rivaille adalah tiga orang bocah labil teman sepermainan Eren. Rivaille tidak menjawab dan langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Wah semua sudah datang ya!?" kepala Eren menyembul dari arah dapur.

"Eren!" Mikasa langsung menuju dapur saat tahu adik kesayangannya berada di sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Eren?" Tanya Mikasa saat melihat perut Eren yang sudah semakin membesar.

"Ehehe aku baik kok Mikasa, kau sendiri?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga baik"

"Hohoho! Eren semakin manis saja!" sekarang Hanji dan Petra pun sudah mendekat ke arah Eren.

"Sekarang sudah masuk usia berapa bulan Eren?" Tanya Petra.

"Hm.. Sudah 6 bulan"

"Wah, hum,, boleh aku memegangnya Eren?" pinta Petra malu – malu.

"Oh, iya silahkan." Perlahan Petra mengusap perut Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa Petra? Kau mau hamil juga ya? Makanya cepatlah menikah kasihan Auruo kau gantung seperti itu" celetuk Hanji sambil cekikikan.

"Hu! Hanji – san saja yang duluan, sepertinya Erwin – san juga sudah tidak sabar lagi" sekarang giliran Petra yang meledek Hanji yang kemudian disambut kekehan dari mereka.

"Kau sedang masak, Eren?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Oh, iya kalian tunggu saja di ruang tamu sebentar lagi siap kok"

"Aku bantu Eren" kata Mikasa yang langsung masuk ke dapur mengambil alih panci yang di dalamnya sedang merebus sesuatu.

"Aku bantu ya!"

"Orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kau istirahat saja Eren, biar kami yang kerjakan sisanya." Hanji dan Petra pun membantu Mikasa untuk memasak menggantikan Eren. Sedangkan Eren hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Terima kasih" Eren pun memilih untuk merapihkan meja makan di ruang makan.

.

"Makanan sudah siaaaaaaap!" suara Hanji sampai ke ruang tamu di mana para lelaki itu sedang berbincang. Armin, Jean, Rivaille dan Erwin pun langsung menuju ruang makan.

"Waaaaah, sepertinya hari ini benar – benar pesta ya" ujar si muka kuda – Jean saat melihat berbagai hidangan tersaji di meja makan.

"Kelihatannya enak!" lanjutnya.

"Iya, enak apalagi kalau gratis. Cukup tahulah muka gratisan sepertimu" kata Eren yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari yang lain dan bibir manyun Jean.

"Oh ayolah Eren, sebentar lagi kan kau jadi Ibu. Aku juga punya keponakan tidak bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit pada calon pamannya ini? Kau harus bangga punya calon paman yang ganteng seperti ku Eren!" rayu Jean dengan tatapannya yang seperti ingin minta dibogem.

"Kalau nanti anakku lahir, sudah pasti aku tidak akan membiarkannya main olehmu bisa – bisa nanti sikap over PD mu menular lagi"

"Huah, jahatnya.."

"Sudahlah Jean, lagi pula kita belum tahu kan anak Eren nanti mau kau ajak main atau tidak. Jangan – jangan nanti kalau kau sapa ia malah menangis sebab mengira ada kuda bisa bicara" celetukan Armin malah membuat semua orang disana tertawa tentunya.

"Ahahahaha" dan tentu saja Hanji yang paling heboh diantara semuanya.

"Hua, muka kuda! Hei Arlert kau punya selera humor yang bagus juga ternyata" yang dipanggil hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung tidak menyangka kalau omongannya barusan malah menjadi lawak. Hanya Rivaille saja yang tidak tertawa ia hanya tersedak dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa secara berlebihan seperti yang lain.

"Huwa.. Armin, kau ini sebenarnya membela siapa sih!?" dan begitulah mereka makan sambil sesekali bercerita.

.

"Huah! Aku kenyang!"

"Perutku rasanya mau meledak!"

"Ini semua sangat lezat"

"Tenang dulu semuanya, sebenarnya masih ada dessert lagi. Tunggu sebentar!" kata Hanji yang langsung melesat ke dapur.

Tak lama ia pun kembali dengan sebuah kue tart dan lilin di atasnya, dan tiba – tiba semua berdiri dan langsung menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to Rivaille!" semua bertepuk tangan, sedangkan yang berulang tahun malah terdiam, ia hanya bisa terbengong.

"Hei Levi, kenapa diam saja ayo tiup lilinnya" suara Erwin memecahkan lamunannya. Lalu dengan canggung ia pun meniup lilin – lilin yang ada di atas kue itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Levi, dan selamat karena sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ayah!"

"Oh, iya Levi kue ini buatan Eren loh!" kata Hanji bangga padahal itu bukan hasil karyanya sendiri. Eren hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sir Rivaille" kata Eren yang member ucapan selamat dan sebuah kado padanya.

"Cie… cium!cium!cium!" Hanji mulai rusuh sendiri, setelah dapat death glare dari Rivaille barulah ia diam.

"Nah sekarang potong kuenya donk!" sekarang giliran Jean yang teriak. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kue black forest yang kelihatan yummy itu.

"Potong kuenya..potong kuenya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga!" Rivaille pun mulai menggores bagian kue itu untuk sekedar formalitas. Sisanya Petra lah yang memotong untuk dibagikan kepada yang lainnya.

"Ren kuenya enak! Beneran nih bikin sendiri?!" kali ini Jean yang komentar.

"Ck! Udah tinggal makan aja berisik" kata Eren yang sekarang semakin sensi kepada makhluk satu itu.

"Rasa kue ini memang seperti kue yang ada di toko – toko kue mahal loh Eren, enak. Aku suka" komentar pujian kali ini dari Erwin.

"Iya, terima kasih Erwin – san. Syukurlah kalau semua suka" Rivaille hanya bisa memperhatikan semua orang di ruangan itu dalam diam. Diam Rivaille kali ini adalah berfikir betapa banyak orang – orang yang masih peduli padanya. Ia memiliki teman – teman yang masih mau mengenalnya meski mereka sudah tahu sikap dan sifat Rivaille yang sangat buruk. Juga tak lupa pendamping hidup yang benar - benar menyempurnakan hidupnya disaat ia merasa hidupnya tidak sempurna. Eren – sebuah nama yang akan ia kenang dalam memori ingatan dan hati. Sejak dulu Rivaille tidak pernah menyukai hari natal, sebab di hari itu lah ia dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Disaat orang lain bersuka cita, ia malah merasakan penderitaan kehidupan. Kejamnya hidup sudah ia rasakan sejak ia lahir. Di buang oleh orang tuanya lalu tumbuh besar di panti asuhan. Diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga hanya untuk disiksa dan dijadikan pengemis. Kabur dari sana untuk mencari jati diri, hingga menjadi seorang gelandangan, tidur di emperan toko, menahan lapar, dan haus karena tidak punya uang, itu adalah pengalaman Rivaille kecil. Jadi kesuksesan Rivaille sekarang tidaklah semudah membalikan telapak tangan, karena ia sudah mencicipi asam garamnya dunia. Dan seumur hidup Rivaille tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan pesta seperti ini. Dulu sewaktu kuliah Hanji dan Erwin sering mengusulkan ide untuk membuat pesta kecil – kecilan tapi selalu ia tolak dan berujung Rivaille hanya mentraktir mereka berdua di kedai ramen. Baru kali ini Rivaille benar – benar merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kue tart, lilin, juga banyak makanan mungkin ini terkesan kekanak – kanakan tapi bagaimanapun juga Rivaille tetap menghargainya. Rivaille sangat berterima kasih atas segala anugerah dari – Nya yang sepertinya tidak pernah putus untuknya. Ini adalah malam natal dan ulang tahun terindah bagi Rivaille. Setelah hari ini sepertinya Rivaille akan menyukai hari natal dan hari dimana dirinya dilahirkan. Mungkin inilah jawaban atas doa – doa Rivaille kecil yang waktu itu ingin sekali hidup bahagia. Ya, dan sekarang ia merasakan hal itu, ia benar – benar bahagia dikelilingi oleh orang – orang yang mencintainya. Dan dia pun harus berterima kasih pada orang yang sudah menyempurnakan hidupnya.

"Terima kasih..Eren" kata Rivaille yang tiba – tiba mencium lembut pipi istrinya itu. Eren sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Rivaille, tapi ia hanya tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Rivaille itu. Eren menoleh dan mendapati sosok suami tampannya, kemudian ia belai helaian eboni yang khas milik Rivaille itu. Dan secara naluriah mereka berdua mendekatkan bibir masing – masing untuk saling menyalurkan rasa cinta.

"Ekhem!" di sini masih ada kami loh. Momen indah itu terinterupsi oleh suara cempreng Hanji. Saat tersadar Eren pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Rivaille, tapi tidak untuk Rivaille. Sekarang para tamu mereka malah terlihat menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi yang sulit untuk ditebak. Armin dan Petra sudah menutup mata mereka dengan tangan, tapi mereka tetap bisa mengintip lewat celah jari mereka. Jean hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut terbuka, tinggal tunggu sampai lalat masuk atau salivanya menetes. Erwin hanya bersiul – siul sambil melihat ke arah lain berpura – pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Hah, kau membuatku iri Levi" katanya. Sedangkan Mikasa membenamkan sebagian wajahnya yang sudah merah sewarna bunga sakura ke dalam syal merah yang selalu ia kenakan.

'_Awas saja kalau si boncel itu bermain kasar dan menyakiti Eren!'_ pekik Mikasa dalam hati yang sebenarnya tak rela dengan adegan itu.

"Kau mengganggu mata empat" kata Rivaille berkomentar datar.

"He?" Sekarang wajah Eren sudah seperti kepiting goreng.

"Hahaha, aduh maaf maaf. Lanjutkan sajalah anggap kami tidak ada. Iya tidak apa – apa, ayo lanjutkan saja" Hanji malah bersemangat dan menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman. Lagi pula fujoshi mana yang tidak mau dapat fanservice gratis.

"Dasar.." dan kemudian Rivaille malah menyambar bibir Eren begitu saja. Ciuman yang memabukan tentunya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" dan pekikan girang dari Hanji mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

**FIN**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APA INI APA!? AKU GA NYANGKA BISA BIKIN BEGINIAN CUMA DUA HARI DX #plak! Aku ngerjain ini sendiri, di kantor yang sunyi, disaat semua sudah dapet cuti #lebay. Yasudahlah intinya HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED HECHOU #EEAA XDD Semoga menghibur ya ceritanya. Ditunggu kritik n sarannya minna Wkwkwkwk thanks!


End file.
